This invention relates to a fire plow.
The general object of the invention is to provide an appliance which may be used to produce, very quickly, an effective fire break by plowing and also by burning grass or the like to either side of the plow track. Other objects which may be achieved in preferred embodiments of the invention are to provide such an appliance which is simple and economical to manufacture, in which the igniting of grass and other growth may be easily and conveniently controlled, and which is very sturdy, durable and trouble-free in operation.
Accordingly, the invention resides broadly in a fire plow of the type including a frame, means for mounting the frame behind a tractor, a plow share mounted below the frame and capable of forming a plow track or break, clearing grass and the like to both sides, wherein a burner arm is pivotally connected at one end to the frame, carries a burner at the other end, and is pivotally movable to bring the burner near to the ground at either side of the plow track or to an intermediate position clear of the ground, and means are provided for fueling the burner. The plow share is of V-shape in plan view and has a ballast tank, capable of being filled with water, between its rearwardly divergent sides. The burner arm is preferably pivotally movable by a handle connected thereto by a connecting rod having a series of stops, any selected one of which is releasably engageable with a restraining member which is such that the stop will be disengaged on the burner striking an obstacle to tension the connecting rod. Other features of the invention will become apparent from the following description.